


Take A Breath & Listen

by whenidance



Series: Consonance and Dissonance [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt just wants to fly through his senior year with New York on the horizon, but Blaine makes sure he does plenty of living in the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Breath & Listen

**Author's Note:**

> God, I suck. Three months and a day. Thanks for everyone who's stuck with me. Extra special thanks to Kerry, who lets me word vomit at her until something sticks and everyone who made it their mission to make sure I finish this. You know who you are. <3

Kurt had survived the summer. Nine weeks back in Lima left him just on the good side of ‘I'll remember this time fondly’ and not ‘this was the longest goddamn summer of my whole fairly short life.’ 

Well, almost survived. He was currently stuck in traffic on the 33 on the way back to Columbus. The cars were at a standstill and Kurt figured there had to be some horrific accident miles down the highway. None of this would have even happened if he’d left on time.

He’d agreed on working the morning at the shop, just to finish tidying his things up, and then the whole shop insisted on taking him to lunch one last time. Most of the guys had been working for Burt since Kurt was a little kid, so it somehow turned into sharing memory after memory, and Burt was just beaming, so who was Kurt to say no?

Then, by the time he made it back to the house to shower and pack up, he realized maybe he’d acquired quite a few more things than what he’d left Columbus with, and by the time he’d packed his Navigator to the brim, Carole was home and making dinner, and he might as well stay instead of eating greasy fast food on the road, right?

So, at ten o’clock on a Sunday night, Kurt was still over an hour out of Columbus in a car that wasn’t moving anywhere. He’d called Blaine at various points throughout the day, the last time being when he left Lima, and he jumped at the wheel when his phone rang where it lay on the passenger seat. 

“You’re stuck in that accident, aren’t you?” Blaine said, the moment Kurt answered. “They’re talking about it on the news.”

“Is that what this is?” Kurt asked, glancing out his window only to see rows and rows of brake lights. “Because all I know is that we haven’t moved in over thirty minutes. Ugh, if I had just left on time,” he whined, feeling a little bit guilty because he knew Blaine was eager to see him.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Things happen. What’s another few hours when I get to keep you the rest of the year?” Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine’s voice (and the unsaid _hopefully longer_ ) and he had a point. 

“You’re right, today’s just been … long,” Kurt said with a sigh. “I’m just tired and weary and we both have to be at work in the morning.”

“I know.” A hint of disappointment came through when Blaine spoke and Kurt’s heart dropped. It was stupid, _stupid_ , it had just been such a long day on top of such a long few weeks. “Hey, why don’t you just go home and get a good night’s sleep and we’ll see each other tomorrow afternoon? You’re working until two, right? I only have office hours all day getting summer grades in, I’ll make sure I can leave by then.”

The disappointment was gone from his voice, and Kurt knew that was probably for the best. He sighed again, resting his head against the cool glass of the window. "You're probably right," Kurt said, trying not to sound any more upset about the day's events than he had already. "It's just ... it's all really hitting me that next summer I won't be here."

"Second thoughts?" Blaine asked, even though they both knew the answer to that.

"Never," Kurt said with a chuckle. "It just seemed weirdly final. I think both Carole and my dad were getting teary as I drove away."

"Now that you've told me that, I'm going to insist you visit them a lot before we leave," Blaine teased, and god, Kurt missed him. Sure, he'd seen him just three weeks before, but unfortunately his weekend in Columbus became a bit overrun with other plans and Kurt felt like he barely saw Blaine. Blaine finally broke the silence, Kurt snapping back to the conversation. "Go home and rest. I'll be fine, promise."

Kurt chewed mindlessly at the corner of his lip. He hated not seeing Blaine, but at this rate it would probably be after midnight before he got home since cars still weren't moving. He hesitated a bit longer before saying, "Okay, but if you're not done by two, I'm marching into your office and dragging you off."

"Deal," Blaine said in between laughs. "Drive safe, Kurt."

Blaine must have been the good luck he needed, because Kurt had only made it through a quarter of his Broadway favorites playlist when cars finally started moving. It would still be late when he got to Columbus - after eleven - but finally getting back on the road invigorated Kurt and he suddenly wasn't as tired as he thought.

He pulled onto Blaine's street, the light at the far end flickering as it always did, and it seemed like nothing had changed. Kurt sat in Blaine's driveway for a moment, trying to figure out if he should attempt to bring in his overnight bag at least, but he finally scolded himself for taking longer than necessary. He could make do with whatever he'd left in the past.

Kurt tried to be quiet as he slipped through the door, not wanting to wake Blaine. He saw Brady's ears perk up from the dog bed in the living room and Kurt walked over to greet him so he wouldn't bark. Brady was excited to see Kurt, tail wagging and bursting with energy. Kurt hoped Blaine would be just as excited.

Once Brady calmed down, Kurt toed off his shoes, leaving them by the front door and wandered down the hall to find Blaine fast asleep and sprawled out across the queen size bed. Kurt smiled to himself, walking over to kiss Blaine's forehead and tuck an errant curl behind his ear. Blaine stirred a little as Kurt shed his jeans and shirt and by the time Kurt slipped under the covers, Blaine whispered, "Am I dreaming?"

"Nope," Kurt said, unable to hide his grin as he crawled over closer to Blaine. Blaine's eyes were still half shut, but he grinned and sighed happily, pulling Kurt close and throwing one of his legs over Kurt's in an attempt to keep him there. "Not letting me leave again?" Kurt teased softly before closing the gap between them and kissing Blaine.

"Never," Blaine whispered when they broke, kissing Kurt one more time. "Thought I told you to go home."

Kurt didn't hesitate for a moment before answering. "I did." 

\---

Kurt’s birthday fell over Labor Day weekend, as it often did, and as much as Blaine insisted they go somewhere just as they had for his birthday, before the rush of school picked up again, the thought of traveling on a holiday weekend wasn’t high on Kurt’s priority list. In fact, not leaving Blaine’s house for the long weekend seemed like the perfect present, in Kurt’s opinion, especially after being away for so long. Sunday was his actual birthday. They’d slept in and Blaine had cooked brunch and dinner for them all by himself. Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Blaine clean up from dinner before they moved onto dessert, when his phone buzzed with a text from Finn.

_hey dude happy bday! were u planning on coming home tonight? I have ur present_

Kurt tried not to laugh at his stepbrother’s belated text as he typed out a response. _Thanks! Wasn’t planning on it, get it from you Tues?_ He set his phone down on the table once more, watching how the stained glass he’d bought Blaine in Montreal was catching all of the light from the sunset outside and casting the colors into the kitchen. Blaine’s face was washed with a golden yellow, making him look even more tan than usual.

Kurt’s phone buzzed again, breaking his concentration – and concentrating on Blaine was pretty important. _uh it’s kinda time sensitive any way you could stop by tonight?_

Kurt had been in a wonderful place from the wine he drank with dinner (and, if he was being honest, he’d been drinking all day because there were mimosas with brunch – hey, you only turn twenty-two once). Now, he was starting to get annoyed. He moved to the couch in the living room, resting his head on the armrest. He figured he should give up on the texting and dialed Finn’s number right away. 

“Hey Kurt!” Finn exclaimed when he answered, sounding slightly nervous. 

“What is so important that I have to come over tonight, Finn?” Kurt said bluntly.

“Uh, well, you see,” Finn stammered and Kurt could hear rustling in the background, as if someone was tearing the phone out of his hands.

“Kurt! Happy birthday again!” It was Rachel. What the hell was Rachel doing in Ohio? She’d gone back to New York over a month ago. She’d texted him that morning and didn’t mention a word about being in town. 

“Rachel,” Kurt said, as sternly as he could, which wasn’t really all that sternly – because, well, _the wine_. “What in the hell is going on? What are you doing at my house?”

“I’m part of your surprise!” she exclaimed brightly. “Finn was supposed to text Blaine to get him to bring you over … but time got away from us …”

“Rachel Berry, stop it right there. I will do whatever you want, just _stop_.” 

He sighed. Hearing Rachel discuss her presumed sex life with Finn was _not_ supposed to be on the agenda today. Not that he wasn’t grateful for Finn’s thoughtfulness in whatever his present might be, he kind of just wanted to spend the day with his boyfriend _alone_. Hadn’t he made that clear? Was that too much to ask?

Rachel _harrumph_ -ed loudly before continuing. “Be here in an hour, and not a minute before.”

“Rachel, neither of us is in any shape to drive.” There was a pause as if she hadn’t considered the possibility and Kurt sighed. “Okay, okay, it’s only a few blocks, we’ll walk. See you in an hour.”

“What was all that about?” Blaine asked, throwing himself down on the couch. Kurt reached down to pull him up, until Blaine was resting on his chest.

“I hate my friends,” Kurt declared. He let go of Blaine’s arms and wrapped his own around Blaine’s neck. “I thought I made it clear I didn’t want to do anything for my birthday. I don’t care if I’m being selfish, it’s _my birthday_ ”

Blaine’s fingers were tracing patterns on Kurt’s chest, through the thin t-shirt he’d grabbed out of Blaine’s drawers earlier. He’d brought his own, but he knew Blaine got some sort of thrill when Kurt wore his clothes. He’d also borrowed a pair of Blaine’s sweatpants and it was the most undignified birthday outfit ever. 

He loved it. 

“It’s not selfish at all,” Blaine finally said, stilling his hands. “Though I’m sure they mean well.”

“I’m sure they do,” Kurt replied, even though his tone indicated otherwise. “Finn wants us to come over in an hour. Rachel’s there. They have a present for me. I’m not letting myself think about what it is.”

Blaine stared at him for what seemed like forever before speaking again. “Well, we have an hour,” Blaine said, voice playful as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of the sweatpants Kurt was wearing. He tugged them down a little to expose Kurt’s cock, and what was Blaine doing? They didn’t have time for this.

“We do have an hour, but we have to look presentable to see other people, which means showering again and real clothes – and, _oh_.” Blaine had put his mouth to work, taking Kurt’s cock in his mouth with no warning whatsoever. He wasn’t even hard, though he could feel Blaine trying his damnedest to get him there. “Blaine,” Kurt whined, pulling at his hair a little to try and get him to stop even though he really didn’t him want to.

“We’ll be late,” Blaine replied, his voice going all growly, and okay, Kurt didn’t need any more convincing.

One hour and twenty-eight minutes later, Kurt texted Rachel they were coming. The walk back to his house was quicker than he remembered, and they’d taken Brady too since he hadn’t been on a proper walk all day. “What do you think it is? Your present, that is.” Blaine asked as they turned the corner onto Kurt’s street. 

“I have no idea,” Kurt admitted. “I can’t think of anything that would be ‘time sensitive.’ Aside from a surprise party, but I doubt he’d do that. Well, I doubt he’d be able to pull that off without spoiling the surprise, anyways.”

“Why would he throw you a surprise party?” Blaine asked as they stopped to let Brady sniff a tree. 

“Back when it was your birthday, I remember telling Finn about your family coming over as sort of a surprise party, and he reminded me that I threw him one when he turned nineteen. It was our first year away and he was having a rough time and I know it meant a lot to him. He commented he should throw me one someday,” Kurt said, laughing at the memory. “That was seven months ago, I doubt he remembered.”

Finn might have remembered.

Kurt used his key to unlock the door when they arrived at the house and Blaine let Brady off his leash. “Alright, alright, we’re here. It’s Blaine’s fault we’re late.” Kurt’s tone was far cheekier than it normally would be, but he figured Rachel was in for a little payback for earlier.

“I’m pretty sure you weren’t _complaining_ about it at the time,” Blaine protested, laughing, Kurt giggling along with him. Perhaps they were both still a little tipsy? Blaine reached out to pinch at Kurt’s arm, Kurt batting him away when they both realized it was dark in the house. “Hey, why are the lights out? Where are they?”

Kurt fumbled for the light switch to find fifty people crammed into his living room. Everyone from the OSU music department that Kurt knew was there, plus Santana, Rachel, and Mercedes and assorted significant others. It was if Finn had it in him to throw at least one semi-raging party at their place before they moved out in the spring – _everyone_ was there. “Surprise?” Liz said, blowing a noisemaker while everyone else appeared shocked and just stared at Kurt and Blaine in the entryway.

Kurt tore his gaze away from the crowd to glance at Blaine, who honestly looked like a deer in caught in the headlights. Just about everyone who was standing in front of them was in one of Blaine’s classes this quarter and the only ones who knew Kurt was dating Blaine were Liz and the guys who’d come to the Fourth of July party. With Blaine’s impending New York job search, they didn’t want any problems, so Kurt had continually blown off questions as to who he was dating. 

It hadn’t been too hard, being away all summer in Lima, and Kurt was aware he’d have to tell a few more people this quarter. He just wasn’t expecting to tell everyone he knew. All at once. There was no way they could blow it off, not with their little conversation when they walked through the door. Fuck.

Kurt cleared his throat loudly and turned back to the crowd. “Okay, so all of you know Dr. Anderson. Tonight, he’s just Blaine, and you all will _not_ make this fucking weird. As a present to me, okay?”

There were murmurs and nodding and Finn finally cleared his throat as well. “Uh, there’s drinks outside in the backyard if anyone needs some fresh air. Happy birthday Kurt!” he called before making a beeline for the sliding glass door, Rachel looking mortified and following quickly behind.

“I’m going to kill them both,” Kurt muttered as Liz walked up to them, pressing cold drinks in their hands. 

“I’ll hold your cufflinks, birthday boy,” she declared, kissing him on the cheek. “And I am _really sorry_ , I assumed Finn would have you looped in,” she added, wincing in Blaine’s general direction.

“That would have been nice,” Blaine said, quickly drowning his drink. Blaine still looked slightly panicked. 

Kurt locked eyes with him, taking the cup from his hand and passing it back to Liz. “Liz, I think Blaine needs another drink, can you get that while I talk to him for a minute?” Once she was gone, Kurt rubbed at Blaine’s arm comfortingly. “Blaine, honey. Breathe.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine replied, laughing nervously. “It’s not even – it’s – I told a good majority of my students I just fucked you.” He ran a hand through his hair and put his hands on his hips, staring at the ground.

“Blaine, it’ll be alright. Every person in this room knows what a vindictive bitch I can be. They’re not going to risk my wrath.” Blaine cracked a smile. Progress. “Everything will be fine. Unless, you know, things have changed.” Kurt knew they hadn’t, but he also knew it would snap out of his funk.

“No, of course not,” Blaine blurted out, lifting his head to look at Kurt again. “Kurt, you know I’m in this for the long haul.”

“Just checking,” Kurt replied, grinning widely so Blaine knew he was teasing. “Now, come on, let’s get you drunk enough so you forget about this whole exchange, and if all else fails, classes don’t start for two more weeks.”

“I love you so much right now,” Blaine said, his expression earnest as could be, and Kurt couldn’t help it, he had to kiss him, right then and there in the hallway in front of half the party goers. He could hear some catcalls behind him as his lips touched Blaine’s, and if he didn’t have a drink in his hand, he would have flipped them off for good measure. 

\---

“Blaine, not that I don’t enjoy what you’re doing, but you should probably get a move on it so you’re not late,” Kurt said with a sigh. Blaine was currently nuzzling into Kurt’s neck, placing slow, lazy kisses wherever his mouth touched, his stubble scratching across Kurt’s skin. As much as Kurt would love to spend a lazy day in bed, it was Sunday, and like most Sundays, it was Uncle Blaine day. Blaine usually spent the day with his nephews and Kurt used the day to get caught up on schoolwork for the week ahead. 

Blaine whined against Kurt’s neck, but obediently pulled back. “You should come,” Blaine offered as he got up and out of bed. They were going to a local farm’s pumpkin patch and Kurt knew Blaine really wanted him to come. It wasn’t Tyler and Charlie Kurt was worried about – for almost two and a half, they were pretty much angels – it was Ohio patrons on a whole he didn’t really want to deal with. Kurt didn’t really have much work to get through that afternoon, so he technically could go and not get bogged down later in the week. “It’ll be fun?” Blaine tried, but his voice wasn’t very convincing. 

“Blaine Anderson, you’ve known me long enough to know that going to a pumpkin patch is _nowhere_ on my spectrum of fun.” Kurt sat up and moved to get out of bed anyways and Blaine walked over to the other side of the bed to meet him.

“Okay, it won’t be absolute torture, and _I’ll_ have more fun if you’re there. Better?” Blaine slotted himself in between Kurt’s legs where he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while. I’m not past bribery.”

“There are so many things wrong with that. I don’t know where to begin,” Kurt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kurt gave in in the end, and he had to admit, it had the potential to be a little fun. Kurt had wonderful memories of going with his parents when he was a kid and he could probably be talked into getting a pumpkin to carve with Blaine back at his place.

However, he could not be persuaded to take a picture with Blaine in the ridiculous pumpkins at the entrance with holes cut out so patrons could stick their faces through. “Come on, Kurt!” Blaine said cheerfully. Lelia had run off after Charlie, who went sprinting towards the hay bale maze. Ben and Kurt were each holding one of Tyler’s hands – Tyler tended to attach himself to Kurt’s hip whenever he was around. 

Yeah, Kurt didn’t understand it either. 

“My hands are full,” Kurt deadpanned, tightening his grip on Tyler’s tiny hand and shoving Ben’s shoulder in the direction of the plywood pumpkins. “Take a photo with your idiot brother to appease him.”

Lelia appeared just in time to snap their photo and Tyler tugged on Kurt’s hand. “Silly,” he proclaimed, pointing a finger at the pumpkins and the absurd faces Ben and Blaine were making.

“Your dad and your uncle are _very_ silly,” Kurt said, nodding in agreement. Charlie ran up to Ben and stuck his head through the hole for Lelia to take his picture. “Do you want a pumpkin picture too?”

Tyler seemed deep in thought for a moment, like he wasn’t sure, but then he tugged on Kurt’s hand again. “With you,” he finally said, trying to drag Kurt over to the pumpkins.

“Oh, honey, I don’t think …” He trailed off when they passed Blaine, smirking to himself as he waited next to the damned pumpkins. “Shut up. I hate you,” Kurt whispered at Blaine as they watched Tyler climb on top of the wooden stool behind the pumpkin. “I hate you so much.”

“I think I need this one for myself,” Blaine said, whipping out his cell phone. Kurt made a mental note to delete the photo while he slept.

To Kurt’s surprise, it was surprisingly slow for the Sunday afternoon before Halloween and they were able to wander down the rows of pumpkins easily. Charlie picked out his pumpkin right away, spending the rest of the time chasing Ben up and down the rows. Kurt had to talk Blaine out of getting the largest pumpkin within eyesight. “You’re not going to let us get a pumpkin?” Blaine said, pretending to pout. “I thought you’d be into decorating for the holidays.”  
 “Who said I’m not?” Kurt replied, trying to suppress a grin. “That one won’t fit on your stoop, though. Maybe we can get a few smaller ones. I have some ideas, but they involve painting and lots of glitter.”

Blaine stopped in his tracks and reached for Kurt’s hand, squeezing it. “If we weren’t in a pumpkin patch in greater Franklin County, I would so kiss you right now.”

Kurt looked Blaine straight in the eye and quirked an eyebrow. “I had no idea you were so passionate about glitter.”

“Mommy, I want glitter too,” Tyler said as he tried to pull his chosen pumpkin away from the vine, and the moment was gone. Kurt and Blaine turned to watch him. 

“Oh, I don’t know, Mommy isn’t good with glitter. It sounds like Kurt is a glitter pro, though, maybe you should ask him.” Lelia threw him a glance and her eyes were twinkling and _Kurt hated them all_.

Tyler let go of his pumpkin and ran to Kurt, attaching himself to Kurt’s leg. “Glitter, Kurt, glitter,” he pleaded, grabbing onto Kurt’s jeans and tugging. Someone must have taught Tyler how to pout, because his bottom lip was exaggerated and he just looked pathetic, and god, this was why Kurt wasn’t good around children. He was such a pushover.

“Okay, we can put glitter on your pumpkin,” Kurt said, pulling Tyler’s hands away from his leg. “Only if Uncle Blaine promises to clean up after us,” he added and Tyler ran back to Lelia, clapping. He turned to face Blaine. “That’s for the pouting. I’m going to assume you taught him that face, because you use it on me all the time.”

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, and then promptly shut it. “Okay, I’ll clean up all of the glitter.”

“That’s what I thought,” Kurt said, a little smugly, as he reached for Blaine’s hand. “Now, come on, pick out some pumpkins so we can get out of here.”

\---

It was the week Kurt hated most all year: the dreaded week after Thanksgiving. The last week of classes and the week before finals was upon them. It was the week when he and caffeine became BFFs, he didn’t sleep nearly enough, and _everyone_ he came into contact with was stressed and on edge. It always seemed more hectic than the same week in other quarters, probably because of Thanksgiving thrown in there.

It didn’t help that his dad and Carole came for the long weekend, everyone ganging up on Kurt to drag him to the OSU game against Michigan. Blaine was appalled he was going to graduate without ever going to a game and his dad had pulled out the fun family outing excuse. It was actually wonderful getting to spend so much time with them – but nothing got done for four days and now it was Wednesday and everything was smacking him in the face.

He knew he’d be calmer in a week. Hell, he’d be calmer in _twenty-four hours_ once his to-do list had a few more checkmarks on it. And hey, this was the last fall quarter he’d have to get through. That would be cause for celebration – in merely nine days.

Kurt walked through Blaine’s door after work that night, dumping all of his books and papers and laptop accessories right in the front hall. Blaine was still on campus in his office – and he felt bad, because he knew Blaine had just as much work as he did. Kurt knew he should get started on something, anything, but he really, really just needed five minutes to wallow in his stress.

He made a beeline to Blaine’s room, ignoring Brady’s excited tail wagging, and faceplanted straight into the pillows. Even though his mind was racing about all of the things he _should_ be doing, it was nice to have a few minutes of relaxation. He would definitely get started on his outline for his counterpoint paper after his five minutes of freedom or maybe read through what he’d already written for 18th  & 19th Century Song Literature – it needed a little something more. Not that Kurt didn’t appreciate the classics, but he’d be happy when they moved onto the 20th century next quarter. 

Or, he supposed he really should work on his Earth Science take home exam … ugh. Why had he followed his advisor’s suggestion of saving both sciences until his senior year? Thankfully, his glee club advisor had fudged their hours, so they were meeting only once this week instead of the regular three times, and that would give him a bit of extra wiggle room. Crap, that reminded him, he owed Dr. Liles a tentative list of songs he was thinking about for his senior recital, which was scarily only three or four months off. It was actually due last week, but she told him they could meet after finals. Kurt was almost positive Blaine had something to do with it. He wasn’t quite sure what Blaine said to her or why she agreed and he hated relying on someone else’s help – but he was really, really past the point of caring.

Kurt must have drifted off to sleep somewhere between classifying rock formations and running through every song he’d ever sung (both at McKinley and OSU), because he woke to Blaine gently removing his shoes. Kurt resisted the urge to crawl under the covers and go back to sleep because his brain began to panic that maybe it had been longer than five minutes. He sat up with a jolt and his vision swam before him, and okay, maybe he wasn’t quite awake yet.

“I was trying to avoid that,” Blaine said quietly, nudging at him until he fell back on the bed. Kurt could hear the smile in his voice and rolled over to watch as Blaine crawled into bed next to him.

“No, no, you getting in bed is not going to help me get up. I wasn’t supposed to sleep. I have too much to do,” Kurt replied, trying to get up again, but Blaine just grabbed him at the waist and pulled him against him.

“You must also need to rest or you wouldn’t have fallen asleep face down with your shoes on,” Blaine teased, tightening his grip on Kurt until he stopped squirming, finally admitting defeat. “It’s not that late yet. One more hour of not doing anything and then I’ll cook us dinner while you work. Can I do anything? Make you some tea, draw you a bath?” 

Kurt opened his eyes fully to actually look at Blaine for the first time that night. He’d passed him on campus at some point earlier, looking as harried as Kurt felt, and while his hair was still a little wild and windblown, he was upbeat and surprisingly calm. 

Because he knew Kurt needed him to be. 

“Why are you always so good to me?” Kurt finally asked, lifting his head from the pillows just enough to give Blaine a quick peck.

“Because I’ve been there before and would have benefitted from someone making sure I slept and ate and covered me with kisses,” Blaine replied, punctuating his words with kisses to Kurt’s jaw and neck, loud, exaggerated pops against his skin that Kurt couldn’t help giggle at. “No, but seriously, what do you need?”

Kurt thought for a moment before saying, “Can we just lay here? And wake me up in an hour if I fall asleep? Because I feel too good to move.”

Blaine reached in his pocket for his phone and fiddled with it, probably setting an alarm. He tossed it behind Kurt’s back and shuffled around on the bed until he found a comfortable position. Comfortable to Blaine meant his legs entwined with Kurt’s, an ankle hooked over Kurt’s own effectively pinning him to the bed, his arms wrapped around Kurt still and his head resting on Kurt’s shoulder. It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable for Kurt – Blaine’s arm was pressing against Kurt’s shoulder blades, but he was just too lazy to move an inch. “Thanks,” he murmured, his voice thick with sleep. Blaine was saying something, but Kurt was already drifting away again, this time dreaming about his wonderful boyfriend instead of science and song choices.

Kurt woke to the sound of ‘Don’t Stop Thinking About Tomorrow’ coming softly from Blaine’s phone and he wanted to groan, because it was _so cheesy_ , but he was still delirious from sleep and broke into a smile instead. He turned to tell Blaine and realized he wasn’t there anymore. He reached for the phone to shut off the alarm and wandered out into the kitchen.

All of Kurt’s books and things had been picked up from the entryway and stacked neatly on the table. His laptop and phone were plugged into the wall to charge. Blaine was putting away the dishes and Brady was sitting at his feet. 

“Better after your power nap?” Blaine asked, grinning when he saw Kurt in the doorway. 

“Something like that,” Kurt replied, suppressing a yawn. He walked over to Blaine and hugged him from behind as he was putting away the coffee mugs. Kurt sighed heavily as he leaned against Blaine and Blaine chuckled.

“Maybe I should leave one of these out for you. You don’t seem awake yet.” He laughed again when Kurt reached around him to grab one of the coffee mugs and headed over to the Keurig. 

“This is why I don’t take naps when I have things to do,” Kurt retorted. He waited as the machine warmed up and glanced at the clock. “Seven o’clock. I can’t believe I slept so long.” He shook his head as he fiddled with the machine to make his coffee and Blaine finally closed the dishwasher door.

“I was going to make food until I realized I haven’t been food shopping in a week. I ordered Thai. It’ll be here soon.” Blaine walked over to where Kurt was standing, rubbing his shoulders slowly. Kurt groaned at the contact, and okay, he really had to get a handle on himself. Just because they’d been too busy to have sex in a week, didn’t mean Kurt should groan at Blaine’s slightest touch – though Blaine _did_ have amazing hands. Blaine kept at it, kneading down further over his shoulder blades, hitting the spot next to his spine where he always tensed up.

Blaine finally moved his hands to the small of Kurt’s back, pushing gently with his thumbs. “So, here’s the plan,” Blaine said, dropping his voice low, like he was telling Kurt a secret of national security. “It’s seven now. Get to work, but I’m going to make you stop for dinner, and then at midnight, no matter where you are, I’m dragging you to bed, got it?”

“Not to sleep, I take it,” Kurt replied, smirking as he picked up his now full coffee mug. 

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t help you relieve your stress before sleep?” Blaine asked, sounding almost wounded as he backed away. “Trust me, you won’t be thinking of your to-do list one bit when I’m through with you.”

Kurt simply raised an eyebrow at him, because _really, Blaine_. Luckily, the doorbell rang, and Kurt was hungry enough to drop the whole thing.

\---

Kurt woke up far too early on New Year's Eve. Far too early because they'd been invited to not one or two New Year's parties, but _five_ , and while they weren't planning on being quite that ambitious, they were going to try and show their faces at least at Liz's and Finn's. Which meant Kurt really wanted to stay in bed until he absolutely had to get out, and since sleeping wasn't happening, he opted for the next best thing (or one better, depending on one's level of exhaustion, he supposed).

"Mmmm, early," Blaine mumbled as Kurt placed lazy kisses down his back. Kurt tried not to laugh - Blaine was always a bit slow waking up first in the morning and today was no exception.

"Couldn't sleep," Kurt replied, nudging Blaine to roll over. He obliged, staring sleepily at Kurt. "Thought maybe I could tire myself out enough to take a nap."

"And naturally, you thought of me," Blaine retorted around a yawn. Kurt was hovering over him and Blaine pulled him down for a kiss. "Happy anniversary," he said before pressing their lips together, just briefly. Kurt lost his balance as Blaine pulled him down, collapsing against him, and Blaine could feel Kurt already hard against his thigh. "Happy anniversary indeed, someone's eager," Blaine added, grabbing at Kurt's ass so he could grind against him. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough," Kurt replied, rolling his hips down against Blaine's thigh and hearing a tiny groan get caught in Blaine's throat. "I should have woken you up earlier so you won't be half asleep for this."

"I'm totally awake," Blaine replied, but it was punctuated with another yawn. "Oh, stop, I'm awake enough," Blaine protested when Kurt bit down hard on his lip to keep from bursting out laughing. "Where do you want me?" he asked, tone indicating no matter how tired he was, he wanted Kurt. 

"You stay right where you are," Kurt said, pulling Blaine's shirt over his head. He'd already tossed his own before he woke Blaine up. "I can keep myself more than entertained enough until you're awake enough to participate fully."

"Told you I'm awake now," Blaine replied, almost whining as he gripped Kurt's ass again.

"You're also handsy," Kurt said, and he figured he could give the teasing a rest. "Just let me do this, okay?"

Blaine nodded, moving his hands to either side of Kurt. "You're gonna ride me, right?" Blaine asked, his voice dropping lower and coming out scratchy from sleep. 

"Can you leave nothing to surprise?" Kurt asked, grinning a bit to let him know that was the plan. It usually was when Kurt woke Blaine up like this. "Oh god, is that what happens now that we've been dating for a year? We get all predictable?"

"Pretty sure you'll never be predictable," Blaine said, gasping a little as Kurt bent down and nipped lightly at Blaine's collarbone. Kurt loved their early mornings together for that exact reason - Blaine was always too tired for his brain to expect anything. Even though he'd done that move who knows how many times over the past year, Blaine reacted as if it was something completely new. It certainly wasn't a secret how Kurt got off on Blaine's reactions.

Kurt continued to kiss down Blaine's body, nipping at his skin every so often to elicit those exact groans and moans he'd come to love. Blaine's vocalizations became needier and needier and just when he thought Blaine was going to beg him to _just touch him already_ , Kurt tugged his underwear down to mid-thigh, just enough to get at what he wanted. Kurt heard Blaine call out his name as he took him in his mouth, Blaine tangling his fingers in Kurt's messy, slept-on hair. 

Blaine was awake enough now that Kurt didn't bother holding back, taking as much of Blaine's cock he could get, licking and sucking and then, even deeper still. It wasn't long before Blaine was pulling at Kurt's hair. "Come on, come on, get the lube."

"Bossy," Kurt replied, pulling off and smirking, grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table. He tossed the bottle at Blaine, who sat up, assuming Kurt was going to lay down for this part, but Kurt just shook his head. "Stay right where you are," he said at Blaine's confused look. He swung a leg over Blaine, getting down on all fours with his ass just inches from Blaine's face.

"Oh my _god_ ," Blaine moaned at the sight, his palms spreading Kurt's ass cheeks for a better view. "What were you saying about someone being predictable?"

Blaine licked a thick line down the crack of Kurt's ass, Kurt using every ounce of willpower to not faceplant into the bed. He was not expecting _that_. "And what did you say about someone being eager?" he retorted as Blaine continued to lick him open. After almost collapsing, Kurt realized if he angled himself just right, he could probably reach Blaine's cock, at least the tip, and he arched his back, positioning himself to suck lightly at the head. 

"Showoff," Blaine bit out, and Kurt tried not to laugh, Blaine's cock slipping from his mouth in the process. "I didn't say _stop_ ," he growled before going back to circling Kurt's rim with his tongue. Kurt found the right angle again, swirling his own tongue around Blaine's head.

Unfortunately, they couldn't get the angles to work for any length of time, and Blaine gave up first (okay, Kurt might have a problem backing down from a challenge). Blaine rewarded him with two fingers instead of one though, and Kurt moaned around Blaine's cock at the familiar stretch. "God, Kurt, you look amazing like this," Blaine murmured, pumping his fingers in and out at a faster pace than he'd normally start with. When he finally added a third finger, it was becoming more and more difficult for Kurt to focus on his task at hand, Blaine's cock slipping from his mouth when Blaine's fingers brushed against his prostate. 

"Okay," Kurt said, more of a statement than a question because he really wanted to get on with it. 

"Okay," Blaine agreed, pulling his fingers out and giving Kurt's right cheek a wet slap. Kurt's cock ached at the sting, and that would have to be something to explore more - later though, because Kurt really, really wanted Blaine inside of him. 

Kurt searched in the sheets for the condom, not wasting any time ripping it open and rolling it down the length of Blaine's cock. He lowered himself slowly onto it, Blaine reaching for Kurt's own cock when he was about halfway down and Kurt had to bat his hand away. "Not yet," he hissed, screwing his eyes shut until Blaine was fully inside of him. He opened his eyes, looking down to see Blaine blatantly staring, his mouth hanging open slightly. Kurt reached down and rested a hand on Blaine's chest, right next to his heart and Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his own.

As Kurt began to slowly move up and down on his cock, Blaine's hands flew to Kurt's hips, gripping them hard enough for Kurt to probably bruise, but he didn't care at the moment. "You're just - _still_ \- so damn stunning, Kurt," Blaine whispered as he watched Kurt fuck himself on his cock. He took one hand off Kurt's hips and reached for Kurt's own cock again. Kurt let him pump his hand slowly as his hips worked up and own even though it was almost overwhelming - far too many sensations everywhere. 

"If you want to draw this out, you probably shouldn't do that," Kurt said as he sunk all the way down, staying there long enough to circle his hips and grind against Blaine. 

"You're kidding, right? That's what round two is for, I _need_ to see you come, Kurt."

Well, then, who was Kurt to disappoint? Kurt shut his eyes again so he could focus - on Blaine's hand gripping his cock, Blaine's cock brushing against his prostate when he arched his back just so, the heat that pooling low in his stomach building fast. Kurt heard Blaine murmur his name, and he opened his eyes, locking eyes with Blaine just as Blaine twisted his hand on the upstroke and Kurt's orgasm hit with almost no warning. "Oh, _oh_ ," Kurt said as Blaine pumped him through it, his legs working without him having to tell them what to do, slamming him down into Blaine hard enough to make Blaine come, Kurt feeling Blaine's cock pulsing inside of him.

Kurt collapsed onto Blaine's chest, Blaine's cock slipping out in the process, and all Kurt could focus on was Blaine's heavy breathing as well as his own. "Mmmm," Blaine hummed, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "Best anniversary present ever."

"You've always had this problem of thinking things that I would normally do out of my own free will are presents," Kurt replied a few minutes later when he finally found his voice. He rolled over to the other side of the bed to let Blaine dispose of the condom.

Kurt felt the bed shift as Blaine got back into bed afterwards. "I'm pretty sure whatever you actually got me will pale in comparison, sorry to crush your dreams," Blaine teased as he pulled the covers back for them to slip under. "Well, at least until we get to round two."

Kurt laughed with as much energy as he could muster. "I hate to crush _your_ dreams, but round two isn't happening until after a nap. And preferably a shower. Brushing of teeth, too." 

"But I'm awake now!" Blaine said, throwing a leg over Kurt's and cuddling close. "Who needs a nap?"

"I do," Kurt retorted, reaching for Blaine's arm to pull around him. "Be a good big spoon or I'll throw you out in the living room with the dogs."

"You would _never_ ," Blaine replied, pretending to act appalled. 

"I would and you know it." Kurt sighed happily as Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waist. "That's better. Now, go to sleep, or be a creeper and watch me sleep, whatever."

"I love how you've come to accept me for who I am," Blaine teased, but Kurt was already drifting off. A witty retort would have to come later.


End file.
